


Peaceful

by starcasm



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute I guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm





	Peaceful

Jack took a break from editing, settling down in the queen-size bed and grabbing a book he had started ages ago that he never had time to actually read, opening it to the last page he had last read. Mark was in the other room, Jack guessed he was still recording, or editing, at least. Jack was very into his book, though he kept getting distracted, putting down the book and picking up his phone, seeing that there were a few notifications, but they were just mainly notifications of Spam emails, nothing he's too interested in. He felt cozy, with the dark evening sky outside sending faint beams of light through the windows, or the blanket keeping him warm, his stress has been removed just by having a break, he should do this more some time.

Jack honestly didn't pay much attention, because Mark had somehow snuck in, got under Jack's blanket and was under him in a matter of minutes, he scooted himself up, so Mark and Jack were up-close. Mark had accidentally knocked the book out of Jack's hands, the book landing on the floor. The American planted small kisses up and down Jack's face, wrapping his arms around Jack so tight that Jack felt breathless. Mark's stubble tickled Jack's chin and cheek, resorting him into laughing and his face turning red from all the little kisses. 

"What did I do? Did I do a good thing to deserve such cuddles and kisses?" Jack asked when Mark had planted the last kiss on his lips and burying his face into Jack's chest. 

Mark didn't reply for a while, but he broke the silence by looking up at Jack with sleepy brown eyes and messy hair whispering, "You did nothing, I just thought you needed some love and bear cuddles." 

"Well they certainly made me feel better." Jack replied, cupping Mark's face and kissing him back, afterwards wrapping his arms around Mark, pulling the blanket over the two of them with one hand. 

The Irishman ran a hand through Mark's hair, Mark had started snoring, and Jack guessed he had fallen asleep. He felt his eyes closing, too, his vision getting blurry and feeling extremely tired, he checked his phone one more time, he planted one last kiss on Mark's cheek before he slowly dozed off into sleep.

As always, Jack never really got to finish his book.


End file.
